The present invention relates to an improvement of the driving circuit of the slit exposure shutter in accordance to which by means of the electromagnetic driving source the front and the rear shutter blades are driven so as to carry out the exposure running and the reset running.
The electromagnetically driven slit shutter by means of which the shutter blades runs with the current supplied from the electromagnetic driving source so as to carry out the exposure operation or the reset operation is quite suited to the electronic camera, because the driving mechanism can be remarkably simplified as compared with the conventional mechanical shutter, so that various systems have been proposed.
However, the power source built in this kind of the camera is limited to the low voltage battery with small capacity, so that the rising up of the shutter blade driving cannot be carried out smoothly, which is inconvenient. Further, a high shutter speed is hard to obtain, which is also inconvenient.
Until now, in order to overcome such shortcomings, it has been tried to make the shutter blades or the driving power transmission mechanism light.